Mine Forever
by DrapedInBlack
Summary: “My love, my only. Why did you have to save me? I would gladly die for you… with you. I love you. Your mine forever.” A sad story about Rin. She saw him go faint. She ran to find help, but when she returned, all that was left was his blood. He was g
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Mine Forever

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey! Well chap 1…yeah. I don't have a lot to say…um…please R+R!!!! REVIEW… PLEASE I LOVE THEM…they make me happy…which is difficult for me. I am having a hard time, so to escape reality, I write my story to let out my pains of my life. Well hope you like it.

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: The Beginning

" My love, my only. Why did you have to save me? I would gladly die for you… with you. I love you. Your mine forever." She said as she found a nice spot on the grass, the moon being the only source of light. The dew glistened in the night. She stared at the glowing specter of the night, as she usually did. The moon was a brilliant white, with a hint of gray-blue. It reminded her so much of him. All she wanted was to see him again. She craved for him, longed for him; she desired every bit of him. All she wanted to do is see him once more. As she gazed at the moon, she remembered the fateful day, when she lost the person most dear to her.

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*~ Flashback ~*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

" Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! Where are you?" She called. 

" Stop your useless yelling, I'm right here." Sesshomaru said coming out from the forest.

" Sorry," She whispered, " I just, thought you had left me again."

He coughed at that remark. " I said that I had my reasons for that. I came back didn't I Rin?"

" Yeah, I guess so." Rin mumbled knowing he had won the argument as usual.

" Well, I will be off." He paused and noticed the worried look on Rin's face. " And…I will be back in a couple of hours."  Sesshomaru stated with a good feeling at seeing Rin smile. He lunged up in the air and ran across the treetops until he was out of site.

" Well, there he goes again. I wonder if he remembered my birthday. I am turning 16, so he better remember." Rin growled as she turned her heel to find something to do. She got out her paper and writing utensil and started to draw Sesshomaru. She was an excellent artist. It was one of her more amazing talents. When she finished, she was satisfied with her work.

" It captures him." A voice said from behind her.

" Oh Jaken. You scared me." Rin paused " Thank you, I think so too."  She smiled and closed the booklet.

" Have you ever shown him your art, Rin?" Jaken said solemnly. (AN: I know a little out of character, but I didn't want him to be annoying)

" No, I mean, I never wanted to. Plus he doesn't have the time." Rin replied modestly.

" I think you should. Just my opinion." And with that he turned around and headed off to make something to eat for them.

Rin set the booklet down and went to help Jaken.

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

' I don't know why I'm doing this.' Sesshomaru thought as he walked into a human village. Most of villagers ran inside to their homes. Running from the all powerful youkai lord. He walked up to a jewelry stand and demanded to see the best. They freely gave them to him; in return he would leave their village. He looked through the necklaces until he found the perfect one. It was a silver star at the end of the chain. It had a sideways crescent moon at one side of the star. The crescent moon was almost identical to the one on Sesshomaru's forehead. He took it and left. The villagers all sighed with relief that the Western Lands ruler was gone. ' I can't believe I reduced myself to…those humans. Rin, she has made me do some abnormal things. Things that I would never imagine I, a youkai lord, of doing.' He shook his head and walked off.

Sesshomaru returned to where the three of them had been sleeping. He walked up but on the ground he noticed a notebook. He picked it up and it read in black ink  ' Rin's Drawings'. He opened it and saw her work. It was beautiful. The sceneries, he remembered a few, they were so life like. He walked forward to find Rin.

" Rin… you left this on the ground. I hope you didn't mind me looking through it. I was curious to see what you drew. They are really…good." Sesshomaru said with difficulty. It was hard for him to make compliments.

 Rin blushed " Thank you." She replied skittishly. She took the notebook from his hand and put it with her other belongings. 

The hours pasted and Jaken had gone off to do a favor for Lord Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was gazing up at the moon.

Rin walked up to him. " What are you doing?" She asked. 

Sesshomaru snapped out of his trance. " Nothing." He remembered the necklace. " Um…Rin…Happy Birthday." He said suddenly. He outstretched his hand and opened it.

She looked down at his slender, claw bearing hand. In it was a remarkable silver necklace. She was amazed he remembered. " Is that…?"

" It's a birthday present." He said cutting her off. All during this, he never looked at her. He was shocked himself at how this one girl meant so much to him. He grabbed her hand and placed the necklace in her hand. 

She examined it. It was beautiful. He picked it up out of her hand and latched it around her neck. It dangled against her chest. She jumped up and hugged Sesshomaru. " Thank you." She whispered in his ear. 

He put one hand around her waist to embrace her back. He then let go and so did she. He sat down and she sat down too. She leaned up against his chest. He placed his arm around her. Soon, wrapped in his warmth, she drifted off to sleep. After a while Sesshomaru looked down at her. ' When did she grow up? When did she become such a…beautiful woman? What am I saying, she's only 16. But, she has grown on me, in more ways then one.' He lifted her up and carried her to her bed. He sat by the door and watched her sleep. For he, very rarely ever slept.

The next day came, and Sesshomaru had to deal with land issues. He had to meet with some other youkai. He told Rin to stay put and he would be back a little after nightfall. As usual she smiled, although she never wanted him to go. 

Dusk came, and Rin found Jaken. " Hey Jaken, I think I'm going to go to the hot springs. There just small walk up there okay?"

" Alright, but don't go any further. Lord Sesshomaru would have my head if anything happened to you." Jaken replied.

" Thanks." Rin said in praise.

She walked for about ten minutes until she found the hot springs. " There it is." She looked around for any people. Once she was sure that there was no one around. She stripped down and went into the springs. " Ahh…that feels good." She lay in the water for a bit. It was so relaxing, that she drifted off to sleep and into a dream.

" Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" She said in question. 

" Don't fight me, you know you want me as much as I want you." He replied as he placed his hand on her shoulder. He brought her into a deep kiss. As he rubbed his hands down her back. 

" Sesshomaru" she whispered. " Sesshomaru!" She yelled his named. Her eyes shot open and she rose out of the water, gasping for air. She touched her lips at the feel of his kiss, even though it was a dream. She was in such deep thought; she didn't realize the men behind her.

" Hey, your Sesshomaru's bitch aren't you?" The first man said. He was a very greasy weasel youkai. " I'm sure master Yeketi will love to kill you." 

A man stepped up. He was a gray wolf youkai. He was well dressed in a long dark blue cape and a dark blue outfit. He had long gray hair. " You. You're the one who has turned Sesshomaru soft all these years. It's your entire fault. What were you thinking? A human and a youkai… it's unnatural." Yeketi said in fury.

" I never said I was in love with him. Plus he saved me…so back off." Rin spat at the youkai.

" You have a lot of nerve human." The greasy youkai said. " Why don't you get out of the water and do something about it." 

She blushed. Then she angrily glared at him and replied, " You would enjoy that too much."

 " Insolent bitch!" The greasy youkai yelled. He brought his hand up to slap her. She dodged it and punched him square in the face. " You'll pay for that!"

" Stop you fool! We need her for our plans. Return her clothes to her." Yeketi said. He reached over and handed them to her.

She realized that they wouldn't kill her for some reason, so she was fearless around them. The youkais' stood there and looked at her. She twitched a little. " Um… do you mind?"

" Oh." They turned around. " Stupid humans and their privacy." The greasy one muttered.

She got dressed and she looked at them. " So what the hell do you want with me?" She snapped. 

" That's for us to know, and for you to soon find out." The Yeketi said slyly. ' Heh…today is the day that I will kill Sesshomaru!'

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey, So how was chapter 1? Let me know. I really, really would like some REVIEWS!!! They are the best. Well, Chapter 2 should be up soon. Thanks for reading it. Byes.

~Suraka-chan~

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle

Mine Forever

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey, back with another chap. Is it okay… because I was trying to do a story that no one else had. If this is a common story, opps. I didn't think so. I love writing this. I no longer have my problems. Well, it is helping to hide from them. Please REVIEW!!! It makes me so happy. Tell me if it needs anything. R+R!!!! Question, is there anyone reading this that likes the band Jack Off Jill? Oh to let you know, if you want to ask questions in your reviews feel free. I will answer them in my next chapter after I do my Author Note. And I love questions so by all means. Sorry I'm not as funny as other authors…guess I don't know how. Anyways, byes.

Angel: umm… I wanted to let you know…you had said you weren't sure you wanted to read my story because Sesshomaru dies, well in my bio I give an extended summery of this story. Also, you will definitely want to read this chapter to help you out.

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She got dressed and she looked at them. " So what the hell do you want with me?" She snapped. 

" That's for us to know, and for you to soon find out." The Yeketi said slyly. ' Heh…today is the day that I will kill Sesshomaru!'

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

Chapter 2: The Battle 

" Jaken!" Sesshomaru yelled. " Where is Rin?" 

Jaken hunched his way over to Sesshomaru. " Lord Sesshomaru, she insisted on going to the hot springs." Jaken replied skittishly.

" How long has she been gone?" Sesshomaru furiously yelled.

" Umm… know that I think of it… a couple hours my lord." Jaken quivered in fear.

Sesshomaru jumped and ran to the Hot Springs. " Rin!" He yelled. ' I have to find her…I have to.' He thought. ' She never stays past nightfall.' He arrived at the hot springs and sniffed the air. " Rin…' He managed. Her scent was there, but it was worried and angry. " Rin?" He asked looking around.

" She's here, Sesshomaru. Safe and sound, I guess you could say. Heh… she has quite a mouth on her doesn't she." Yeketi slickly said. He walked out of the forest followed by the greasy youkai. The greasy youkai had his hand over Rin's mouth and had a knife placed along her throat. Then at least 10 other youkai stepped out of the forest, baring their claws and fangs.

" Let her go." Sesshomaru growled. 

" I think not. You have gone soft Sesshomaru. Do you even remember me?" Yeketi asked.

Sesshomaru didn't move.

" Well, then let me refresh your memory. We were friends when we were younger. We used to kill humans at will. We did it as a sport, and we despised every last one of them. Do you remember now?" Yeketi snapped.

" Yeketi…" Sesshomaru paused. " What do you want with Rin?" He asked. You could see the fury grow in his eyes.

" Sesshomaru, she's a damn human! You are falling in love with a human! Do you not see the problem? You used to crave the sight of human blood. Now your want this little human wench as your mate!" Yeketi yelled.

" Let her go." Sesshomaru repeated.

" I will, but first, put down your tensaiga. So when we do kill you… you wont have any chance of living." Yeketi said licking his fangs.

Rin bit down on the greasy weasel youkai's hand. " Don't do it! You can't. Don't Sesshomaru…don't!" Rin screamed in anguish.

" You dirty wench!" The weasel youkai snapped. He repositioned her and put the blade harder on her neck.

Sesshomaru growled.

" Put down the tensaiga Sesshomaru, unless you want your precious wench to die!" Yeketi said. He motioned the greasy youkai to cut a little. He swiped the blade across her neck. Blood seeped down her neck. Her eyes cringed at the motion. Sesshomaru untied the belt that was holding the tensaiga. He took it out and placed it on the group in front of him. " Your weak." Yeketi said in dismay. " You would give everything for this one human girl?"

Sesshomaru looked deep into Rin's eyes and said, " Yes, I would."

Rin gasped. " Sesshomaru…" She whispered.

" ATTACK!" Yeketi yelled.

The youkai lunged at Sesshomaru. He managed to kill two with his poison claws on the first attack. " You know what to do Muroko!" Yeketi yelled.

" Yes master Yeketi!" The greasy weasel replied. (AN: I will now call him by his name…Muroko) Muroko took the blade and put it against her cheek. He moved it across the side. Blood ran down it.

" Rin!" Sesshomaru yelled. His attention was reverted her way. For that second one of the youkai rammed its claws through Sesshomaru's chest. " Heh, bastard." Sesshomaru snapped. He killed the youkai in one attack.

" Sessho…" She was muffled by Muroko's hand.

" Agghhh!" Sesshomaru yelled in the heat of battle. Killing another youkai. Now only 6 minions were left. 

Two twin youkai set into position in the air. " Double Arrow Attack!" They shot an energy blast shaped like an arrow. At the moment Sesshomaru was fighting the other four.  An arrow went into his thighs on each of his legs. The arrows went through completely. 

" Poison Claws!"  Yet again killing two more with then.

The twin shot another attack " Combined Double Arrow Attack!" The arrows homed in and combined in mid-flight. It moved at the speed of light. Going right through Sesshomaru's stomach. The twins fell to the ground. They were drained of their energy. 

" Poison Whip!" Sesshomaru spun it around killing the remaining four youkai. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and stood up strait. Blood was running down his clothes and dripping on the ground leaving a puddle of the bright red substance.

" Is this the strength of the all mighty youkai of the western lands? I'm sure your father would be so proud to see you protecting a human. Like father like son." Yeketi smirked. " But, too bad the father didn't entrust this life giving sword in better hands. It is now, it shall protect me the rest of my life." He said swinging the sword around in his hand. " We were once an equal Sesshomaru, lets see if your skills have improved any. And, maybe to get your anger flowing, I'm sure you've realized that if your fail to kill us, then your precious wench will die."  He had a wide smirk on his face.

A low growl was heard from Sesshomaru.

" Well, if that's all you have to say, then lets fight!" Yeketi yelled. He lounged at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru managed to avoid a couple swings. Yeketi's claws scratched him a couple times, but Sesshomaru's speed had decreased greatly. Each move he lost more and more blood.

Rin noticed that Muroko had his full attention on the battle at hand. She quickly grabbed the knife and shoved it in Muroko's eye. Then she stabbed the other eye.

" You bitch, I can't see!" Muroko screamed in pain.

She took the knife from his eye and threw it at Yeketi. It went in his arm. It distracted him long enough to where Sesshomaru could kill him. He knocked the tensaiga out of his hand and it rolled off. " Poison Whip!" He yelled. Then the whip slung around and cut him in half. Yeketi lifted his hand, with the last of his energy and shot a blast at Rin. Sesshomaru jumped and put his arms around Rin to cover the attack. It almost went through Sesshomaru, but he wouldn't let it go through. The blast ended and Yeketi fell to his death. Sesshomaru started to breath heavily.

Rin stared at Sesshomaru's face. It was full of pain. Tears streamed down her face. " No, Sesshomaru…no." She cried.

Then, an emotion took over Sesshomaru. ' I saved her. She's okay.' He thought. He smiled at Rin. She gasped, he had never smiled much before. " Rin, all I wanted to do…was protect you." He paused to catch his breath. He was having difficulty speaking. He continued, " And I did, I love you Rin, always and forever. Forever mine." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Then, he fell back and didn't move.

" Sesshomaru…no wait. NO PLEASE…I WILL GET HELP!!" She ran around frantically looking for the tensaiga. She couldn't find it. " No… where did that damn sword go! NO!!" She ran off into the forest quite a distance. She could find no one. " Please, somebody help!! PLEASE HELP ME!!" It was no use. Even Jaken couldn't hear her. It had been about an hour. She ran back to the land were the battle had taken place. She saw his blood everywhere. She fell to her knees in agony. It hurt so much. Her heart was about to break. " No…" She pressed forward, to where Sesshomaru was laying. But his body was gone. " Sesshomaru? SESSHOMARU!! Where are you?" But nobody answered her cries. She was alone once more.

Rin walked forward, she didn't know why. She had no intension to go back to Jaken. She went by the old camp and picked up her drawing pad. And walked off into oblivion. She didn't know where. She didn't care. The tears just kept flowing. She just continued to walk forward into an endless abyss. " I'm sorry…I'm sorry."

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So how was it? I know very sad. I did rate this angst, so there you have it. But, It still leaves hope. Please Review!!! Tell me if you enjoyed it. And check out my other story ' Unknown Royalty' if you want to. I am at a writer's block in that one, so I did this one. Well, I will try and update soon. I had a hard time writing this, I love Sesshy personally, but ya know how it goes. R+R and ask questions freely!!! Sorry, I really like doing this story. Hope you like it too. Byes.

~Suraka-chan~

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3: Glimpse of Reality

Mine Forever

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey. Well, Here is Chap.3. Is the story okay? I know, I know, I always ask that, but I'm curious. So keep Reviewing, glad you like it. Sorry that its sad, but that was my intension. Well, R+R!! Enjoy, byes.

~Suraka-chan~

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Sesshomaru…no wait. NO PLEASE…I WILL GET HELP!!" She ran around frantically looking for the tensaiga. She couldn't find it. " No… where did that damn sword go! NO!!" She ran off into the forest quite a distance. She could find no one. " Please, somebody help!! PLEASE HELP ME!!" It was no use. Even Jaken couldn't hear her. It had been about an hour. She ran back to the land were the battle had taken place. She saw his blood everywhere. She fell to her knees in agony. It hurt so much. Her heart was about to break. " No…" She pressed forward, to where Sesshomaru was laying. But his body was gone. " Sesshomaru? SESSHOMARU!! Where are you?" But nobody answered her cries. She was alone once more.

Rin walked forward, she didn't know where. She had no intension to go back to Jaken. She went by the old camp and picked up her drawing pad. And walked off into oblivion. She didn't know where. She didn't care. The tears just kept flowing. She just continued to walk forward into an endless abyss. " I'm sorry…I'm sorry."

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

Chapter 3: Glimpse of Reality 

" Rin?" The voice paused. " Rin are you out here?"

Rin snapped out of her trance. The moon blurred out and tears covered her cheeks. Her eyes were blood-shot red. She had been crying again. " Yeah Kagome, I'm out here." She struggled to say, trying to hide the tone in her voice that she had been crying again.

" Well, come inside please, It's really late." Kagome pleaded.

" Alright, just give me a minute." Rin replied, trying to bring cheer in her voice, even when it is a fake emotion.

Kagome turned around and headed back inside and climbed into her sleeping bag. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara were all still asleep. Kagome starred up at the pitch-black wall. ' She's crying again.' Kagome thought. ' I knew she was. Ever since she came here, she cries. It has been a couple months now. I remember the look on her face when she first walked through those doors.

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*~ Flashback ~*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

" Inuyasha, I said no!" Kagome screamed.

" Come on Kagome! You're so damn stubborn." Inuyasha spat.

" Inuyasha don't start with me! Are you listening to me?" Inuyasha went pale. He looked outside and he sniffed the air rapidly. " Inu…Yasha? What is it?" Kagome asked him.

" Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha said as he looked down at the ground.

" Is he coming this way?" Sango asked.

" No… I smell…his blood…a lot of it." Inuyasha paused and ran outside. The group followed him. Miroku grabbed the torch that they had been using to see with inside the house. He followed the rest of the group.

" Inuyasha wait up!" Kagome called.

Then he abruptly stopped in front of the nearby forest. He didn't move. Then from the shadows of the forest a figure immerged. It was slumped over with its hands by its side. It continued to walk forward. It had the figure of a teenage girl. She just continued to come forward. Inuyasha took a step back. 

" Inu…" Kagome started.

Inuyasha cut off Kagome. " Rin…"

She moved towards them. Miroku shined his light at her. Kagome wished he hadn't. The sight was disturbing; one that would never leave there minds. She looked like she had been walking for days. Blood and mud covered her entire body. Her knees bruised; her eyes stained with tears that continued to stream. She looked like she hadn't eaten in a long time. Her hands were completely covered in dry blood. Her lips were in a solemn frown. The light flickered at her eyes. They got a slight glimpse of them. They were gray and lifeless, like they had no energy, no sense left in them. Cuts were seen across her neck and cheek that were unclean. They would surly scar for not being treated. She stopped suddenly. It hurt to look at her.

Kagome started to cry at the sight. She couldn't speak. Finally Inuyasha got enough courage to break the silence. " Where's Sesshomaru?" It's all he could mange to get out.

She didn't speak for a couple minutes. Finally she opened her mouth to say something, anything. " Forever Mine." No one understood what she meant, but nobody questioned it. Inuyasha had a good idea of what happened to his older brother. The group didn't move for a while. Stuck in a silence that no one dared to break.

Kagome finally walked up to Rin and led her to the springs. Sango followed them. Sango and Kagome just stood there and waited. Rin stripped down and got in. She twirled her finger in a circular motion. Twirling the blood around in the water. She was so emotionless. Nor Sango or Kagome knew what to say to her.

When Rin got out, the wounds on her cheek and neck reopened. She did nothing to stop the blood from dripping. She was wrapped in a towel. Sango let Rin wear one of her kimonos. Rin wore her black one. Without a word, they led her back to the house.  Her hair was black, her kimono was black, and her soul was now black. There was nothing anyone could do. They put her in the separate room in which Kagome and Sango had been sleeping in. They got their stuff and slept in the room with the guys. The night was loomed in the form of death.

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

Kagome stood and looked at the lost soul in front of her. She picked up a piece of paper. She started to write her thoughts down, because they tortured her mind. It felt like a prison, and nobody could get her out. She felt such strong remorse for Rin; it hurt her too. ' It's been three days. Rin hasn't moved or spoken since the night. She hasn't eaten in god only knows how many days nor has she slept. What do I do? I want to help her I really do, but she's like a lifeless drone. I can't even imagine what she saw that night. Sesshomaru, he must be dead, but what did she see. When I look in her eyes they scream in horror. I was afraid to look at her again at first, so I asked Inuyasha what her scent was like, since he can smell emotions. He described it in one word 'death'. She continuously stares at the necklace she wears. Maybe it's her way of escaping her own prison. I think it was something Sesshomaru gave her, but I'm not sure. I worry for her, at what she might do…to herself. I'm worried. Her last words I heard from her were ' Forever Mine'. What could they mean?' She put the pen down and reread what she wrote. ' Thank god I put that on paper…it was driving me crazy, but still the subject is…Rin.' Kagome thought. She then put away her piece of paper and decided to do something about her problem. She went and fixed a nice meal, and brought it to Rin.

" Rin?" Rin didn't move, she just continued to stare at the necklace. " Rin… I don't know what happened to you, but this is unhealthy." She paused. " When you're ready to tell us what happened you will, but please eat something. It has been days, and you haven't slept. You look so upset. I…just… don't know how to help you. I'm here for you, if you need me." Kagome set the food down by her. She stood up and was about to leave.

"Forever Mine." Rin said once more as she continued to look down at her necklace. Kagome turned around and cried. She didn't know why. Maybe it was her miko instincts, maybe it was Rin's eyes, but either way it pierced into her soul making her cry out.

Rin finally looked up from her stare. Her eyes examined Kagome's reaction. ' Why does she cry for me? Does she pity me? I don't need pity, I don't deserve anyone's pity.' Kagome finally got back up and left closing the door behind her.

Rin looked up and looked at herself. ' Look at me…I look pathetic.' She thought. ' It's been days now since the battle. I want to move, but when I tell my body to, it's almost as if it refuses me. Sesshomaru's eyes that day, they were caring for the first time.' (AN: down below, I am just going to write what she is thinking, but the _Italicized_ words mean what she is remembering.)

_" Your weak." Yeketi said in dismay. " You would give everything for this one human girl?"_

_" Yes, I would."_

' And the way he said it. It was nothing I can describe. All this is my fault. If I hadn't fallen asleep, then he would have never had been hurt. I was the cause of all his pain.'

" Well, if that's all you have to say, then lets fight!'

' Why he fought for me I will never know. I'm sorry. I should have listened to you that morning.'

" Don't go anywhere, I will be back a little after nightfall."

' But I guess, I had to be that dumb. The thing that haunts, praises, and enters my core that most was Yeketi's last attack. What he did for me; what he said to me. I remember the expression on his face, the sadness…the pain. He stopped that blast for me; he jumped in front of me, to save my life once more. I remember the pattern of his heavy breaths, for I felt each one descend onto my face. It seems all my life; he has been looking out for me. I wish I could take back my poor actions so that he would still be with me. His words that he said to me were worth so much. That kiss was full of unconditional love.

_" No, Sesshomaru…no." She cried._

_" Rin, all I wanted to do…was protect you."_

_" And I did, I love you Rin, always and forever. Forever mine." _

_"Forever mine."_

_"Forever… mine."_

' Forever mine. It haunts me. I have dreams about it, even when I'm awake. It is engraved in my mind. Put there with a hot iron chisel. Forever there…forever mine. I will be forever his. I love you too, Sesshomaru, I always have. I didn't have enough time to tell you. Wait for me; please wait for me, wherever you are. I will go to the pits of hell, if you are there.' She toyed with her necklace. ' I will never let you go. I will keep this necklace as a reminder. That you did care for me, love me.'

_" Is that…?"_

_" It's a birthday present."_

_" Thank you."_

' Thank you…my love. We will one day be together again. One day…'

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey. Well that's Rin's thoughts. Very deep…well that's what I wanted. Next chapter I am finally putting it into the present time. Well, ask question if u want to. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! PLEASE. I LOVE TOO SEE THEM. I will try and update soon. Byes

~Suraka-chan~

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth Comes Out

Mine Forever

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, in this chapter I would like to let you know that this chapter will mainly take place in the present time. With Rin and everything. Well, with all that, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for the reviews so far, please keep them coming. Those are what inspire me to continue, that and I love the story. So, R+R!!!

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_" And I did, I love you Rin, always and forever. Forever mine." _

_"Forever mine."_

_"Forever… mine."_

' Forever mine. It haunts me. I have dreams about it, even when I'm awake. It is engraved in my mind. Put there with a hot iron chisel. Forever there…forever mine. I will be forever his. I love you too, Sesshomaru, I always have. I didn't have enough time to tell you. Wait for me; please wait for me, wherever you are. I will go to the pits of hell, if you are there.' She toyed with her necklace. ' I will never let you go. I will keep this necklace as a reminder. That you did care for me, love me.'

_" Is that…?"_

_" It's a birthday present."_

_" Thank you."_

' Thank you…my love. We will one day be together again. One day…'

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

Chapter 4: The Truth Comes Out

Old wooden door slid open quietly. Kagome shook her head remembering where she was. " Rin is that you?" She whispered. 

Rin took two steps in, whipped her cheeks and said, " Yes, it's me."

Kagome snuggled in her sleeping bag, so Rin wouldn't suspect that Kagome was worried about her. Rin tiptoed over the group who remained asleep. She went into her room in which she was graciously given. She closed the door slowly and lied down on her futon. She took a big sigh and went to sleep.

Kagome sat up one last time. She brought out a new emerald green book. It was a diary, she wrote by the little moonlight she had from the nearby window. ' Dear Diary, I was thinking back on when she first told us about what happened that night. I realized that it took her so long to finally tell us what happened. She didn't speak to us for 2 weeks, but when she did decide to talk, it was very vague. I could tell she had problems telling us the whole story. She took out something; I just know it. She told us that there was a brutal battle and that she was taken hostage. That Sesshomaru was wounded because he was constantly worried for her safety. Than she told us that in the end Sesshomaru protected her from Yeteki's final blast, and he than fell faint after that. But, it was the way she said it; something was said between Rin and Sesshomaru…I wonder what. Well, I've been writing to your for the past 2 months because of my thoughts. I let nobody else know about what is going through my mind, because I don't know if anyone is feeling what I feel. Something is happening to me as well. I'm not as happy as I used to be, Shippou is starting to grow distant from me. Even Inuyasha has been acting strangely. He will look at me like he knows what I am thinking…I may tell him. He may already know. Goodnight diary.' She closed the book and set the lock. ' I don't know why I bother.' She went back into her sleeping bag and tears feel from her eyes. ' What is happening to me?'

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

 The next day, Miroku woke up early and made breakfast for everyone, nothing extravagant, but still food. " Sango can you go wake up Rin?" Kagome asked politely. " And Kagome, have you seen that knife you brought from your time? That real nice one, I need to used it to cut this in half."

Kagome looked down at what he was referring to as food. No one was really sure what is was, but it tasted good. He had made it before, and even Inuyasha's keen senses weren't sure what was in it. " Um…no they were over there last time I used it. Sorry Miroku."

"Yeah…I'll go wake Rin up." Sango opened the door and all she was an unmade futon. She noticed the window was open. Sango sighed, 'She snuck out again. She does this all to often. She seems to like us all, but she never fully accepted us. I don't know what I can do. She came to us, but I guess this is the only place she could go. She has no family, and Sesshomaru meant everything to her. Kagome feels the most for her; I see her staring at Rin a lot and then crying. I know how Rin feels.' She got up and reopened the door. " She snuck out again." By now everyone was used to it. She did it often and always to the same place.

" I'll go get her." Inuyasha said arrogantly. He often messed with Rin; it was his way of showing he cared. I don't know if anyone else realized it, but he knew it. ' Glad I got out of that house. I've just been thinking lately about the incident. When Rin talks, she partially lies, I can smell it. She is hiding something and it pisses me off. But, all these years I have hated my half brother…brother. I don't know how I feel. I feel sad, but not so much. I think I've always wondered what he thought of me. We used to always fight for the tetsusaiga, but once he met Rin he less and less tried.  That girl changed him somehow; melted his hatred for humans, slightly. I've thought about it before, but did Rin love my brother. Did my brother…love Rin? I just don't know, but something happened. I remember, the few times I did see Rin; she was so happy and full of life. Now when I look at her, it's almost like a piece of her died with Sesshomaru, a big piece…her heart. Why I care I don't know, but everyone has been acting quiet, Kagome most of all. I think when I see Rin; alone, I will ask her for the truth, because, it is affecting us all.

Inuyasha reach his destination. It was a clearing in the middle of the forest. It had a small stream that ran through it. It was a very serene place, distant from everywhere else. The clearing is just far enough to be alone, probably why Rin likes it so much. Sitting by the stream was Rin. She sat there putting her hands in the water, her back facing Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at her for a minute, then took a step forward.

" So, you've come to take me back? I expected you least of all, Inuyasha." Rin replied without turning around to see who is was.

Inuyasha was stunned for a minute. Inuyasha took another step. " So, how'd you know it was me?" He said in his usual cocky voice.

  
" I don't know, I just knew it was you." She stood up and walked off in the opposite direction of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha warily opened his mouth to ask the question he planned on asking. " What really happened that night with Sesshomaru?"

Rin froze. Her eyes shoot open and tears streamed down her tender cheeks. She couldn't speak.

Inuyasha noticed the change in her smell. The air was carrying a salt-based substance in it. ' I made her upset, but she cant keep hiding this from us. It's been long enough.' He stepped forward once more. " Rin, I know something happened…you need to let me know. He is my brother."

" Some brother you were. You've fought for years, if not your whole lives. Why would you all of a sudden care?" Inuyasha didn't answer. " That's what I thought." She started to walk again.

Inuyasha stood there. " I always cared."

She was caught off guard. She turned around to face him. " What do you mean?" She said timidly.

Inuyasha raised his head. His eyes met with hers. " I never started the fighting with him. He was always set on getting the tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru was jealous I was given this sword. It wasn't my choice; I preferred it, but still not mine. When I was a kid, I barely knew my brother, but with all my father's friends, they all loved Sesshomaru, the next to be the heir to the ruler of the Western Lands. I lived with my mother, because I was never treated as full demon. I was only half, so that meant that I wasn't set to deal with the Western Land's issues. But, humans still feared me, and with their insecurity, they treated me cruelly. I didn't take it that shit from them. So, when my mother died, I went on my own. Without anyone, without a brother, but that didn't mean I never thought of him. I always wanted his approval of me, his acceptance of me." He stopped. His tone went down and became calmer. " So, if you want to blame someone for not being much of a brother, blame him. Not me."

Rin was upset about what she had said. " Well, he often talked about you. When he did talk to you it wasn't always cruel. The words may have been, but they weren't in his tone, or eyes. It's just my opinion, but I do think her accepted you, from the very beginning."

Inuyasha didn't say anything. 

Rin decided it was time. That maybe he would understand. " The night of the battle with Sesshomaru, everything I told you so far, was true. And, you're right; I did leave out some. I told you that Sesshomaru protected me from Yeketi's final attack, but before Sesshomaru did… fall faint, he said things to me. He said things that have been haunting my dreams, nightmares every night. I remember what he said to me." Her eyes fell as she recited her love's words. _" Rin, all I wanted to do…was protect you… And I did, I love you Rin, always and forever. Forever mine."_ She chocked up. " Than he… kissed me on… the forehead. And…" She started to cry hysterically.

Inuyasha walked up to her and embraced her. Rin cried on his shoulder. ' I don't know what to say to her, but now I know. My brother, Sesshomaru; after all his cruel words towards humans, he fell in love with one. She did change him. She too was in shock. The first time she came here, I remember her saying ' Forever mine.' Now I know what it means. I'm sorry Rin.'

He stayed in that position for a while, letting her cry. Then Inuyasha slowly removed one of his hands and lifted up her head. He looked in her eyes. " I'm sorry Rin."

She just kept her emotions low again. Her tears flowed, but her face had returned to the emotionless, tear filled one. Like when she first arrived. Inuyasha's eyes widened. 'That face, it hurts to look at.' " Stop." He yelled. " Don't return to the girl that first came to us. Don't. You do not need to block us out again. It's killing everyone… Kagome most of all."

Rin's head lowered. Her bangs covered her eyes from Inuyashas'. She backed away from him. Her voice was hushed to a horse rasp. " What makes you think I care about any of you?" She said bitterly.

" If you really didn't, you would have been gone a long time ago." Inuyasha said just as evil.

She looked up at him. " If that's what you think, then I'll go." She said broadly. She turned around to leave.

" I can't stop you. It's not my place to, but so you know, there will always be a place that you can come home to. Just so you know that." 

Rin continued to walk to who knows where. All she had with her were the clothes on her back, and a well-hidden knife. She disappeared into the depths of the forest. For the third time in her life, she was left on her own. What would she do now? With only the company of a metal blade attached to a well-designed handle and her self-prison, her mind.

' I hope I did the right thing.' Inuyasha thought as he watched the last of Rin's figure fade away.

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, there that's done. I hope everyone likes the story so far… feel free point out anything, any mistakes I may have. I mean I do most of my writing in the very early hours of the morning. Usually around 3 am…but that's when I'm most awake. It seems that nobody ever heard of the band Jack Off Jill, not that I really expected it. Heh, they're not popular, mainly because there stuff can't be played on radios. So yeah, its okay, o and they aren't that new either. Okay sorry, now that I'm done with my raving on about them I would like to say I hope to have chap.5 up soon.

Well……..

**_See that button at the end of the page? Come on it's right down there… Click it and send me a review. It only takes a few minutes of your life to do, and me makes me sooo soooo soooo happy!!! So please review!!!!! _**

****

~Suraka-chan~


	5. Chapter 5: New Problems

Mine Forever

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey, well I am deciding about how much of this story I should do. I'm not sure how many more chapters. Maybe you could help me out. I don't know…I hope to do as many as my abilities will let me without making it bad. I am happy with the out come so far. Thanks for those of you who reviewed. * hisses at others who didn't review* **_Please review!!!!!!!!! Oh and read my ending note…I have a question for all of you!_**

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She looked up at him. " If that's what you think, then I'll go." She said broadly. She turned around to leave.

" I can't stop you. It's not my place to, but so you know, there will always be a place that you can come home to. Just so you know that." 

Rin continued to walk to who knows where. All she had with her were the clothes on her back, and a well-hidden knife. She disappeared into the depths of the forest. For the third time in her life, she was left on her own. What would she do now? With only the company of a metal blade attached to a well-designed handle and her self-prison, her mind.

' I hope I did the right thing, letting her go like that.' Inuyasha thought as he watched the last of Rin's figure fade away.

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

Chapter 5: New Problems 

Rin looked back only slightly to see last speck of red. She sighed and pressed forward. 'Why I left I don't know, but I had a gut feeling stirring inside of me; telling me to go. I guess I need… and want this personal solitude. I tend to think more that way, may that be a bad or good thing.'

After traveling all day, to nowhere in particular, she set up camp, alone. She grabbed her pack and got out her blanket. She placed the blanket over her put the pack under her head for comfort. She gazed up at the stars. ' What am I doing in this area again. I am only a mile away from… that forest.' She paused, and changed the subject to herself. ' I wonder where Jaken is. Maybe I should look for him. I don't know. Oh well, I'll drop it for now.' She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

" Hey what's this? A woman…alone without a man?"

" Yeah I guess so… does she have anything valuable?"

Rin heard the voices. She groggily moved to see who said that. Her eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the light. She saw two men. They shifted her direction at her movement. " Who are you?" Rin asked sternly with no care.

" Just a couple of friends." The first voice answered cruelly.

" Yeah and why don't you show your dear friends what's in that bag of yours, okay?" The second one demanded as her reached out for it.

" Why don't you get the hell out of my face and leave, okay?" She mocked. The second one grew angry and lifted her up by her thin throat and squeezed. " Insolent bitch! You'll pay for that!"

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*~ Flashback ~)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

_You have a lot of nerve human." The greasy youkai said. " Why don't you get out of the water and do something about it." _

_She blushed. Then she angrily glared at him and replied, " You would enjoy that too much."_

_" Insolent bitch!" The greasy youkai yelled. He brought his hand up to slap her. She dodged it and punched him square in the face. " You'll pay for that!"_

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*~ Back to Present ~)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

"  Sesshomaru." She managed to choke out. She was not struggling, or crying. She hung there staring in his plain eyes, burning the soles of them. 

Tears claimed to his eyes. " Wench, stop staring at me." But she didn't stop, she continued with no remorse, no care. He dropped her. He ran off in fright.

" Wait!" The other one yelled as he tried to keep up with the other one. They both disappeared in the forest.

Rin picked up her few things, extinguished the fire, and headed out. ' I think I will go see if Jaken is still around.'

She walked for a while and found the old camp. It still had its stuff up. She looked around and called for Jaken. Then, in an instant, she smelt something vulgar. ' What is that? It burns like hell itself.' She saw the source, smoke rose from behind the small hut that was placed up. She cautiously walked around. Her eyes grew unnaturally wide. " J… Ja… Jaken?" She cried.

Jaken had a metal pole skewered through his main body and was set on fire. His head was removed at put on the bottom of the pole, upside-down. His arms and legs were run through his own body. His eyes were placed in his mouth along with his ears. His blood boiled at the base of the fire and ran down what was left of his body. It was a heated puddle on the ground below him. The wood was turning to ashes from the immense heat. It was a horrific sight. Tears filled Rin's eyes. " Jaken." She softly cried. Her hands still covering her nose, and now mouth. She almost threw up then and there. ' Who could have done this to him? It was done recently, but why?'

A cruel thought than entered her mind. ' Well, its seems I better wear black all the time. Considering how many times in my life I will have to mourn for the dead. Good thing I did leave Kagome and the others, for they would be dead soon if I hadn't.' She looked up towards the smoky sky. "Sorry for whatever I did that made you so fucking mad." She yelled up to the gods themselves.

Rin snapped. Her tears continued to flow down her worn cheeks. After minutes of her mixed emotions she abruptly stopped in the realization of the matter. She got up off her soiled knees and wiped her few tears. She walked towards the sweltering flames, the light flickering in her face. The smell intoxicated the atmosphere; it made her eyes water. ' You don't deserve this Jaken. I will give you a proper burial.' She put her hands into the flames, ignoring the burning pain shooting up her arms. She placed her hand around the scorching metal pole. With one breath, Rin grasped the pole and yanked it up. Steam came from her hands as she continued to pull with all her might. Finally the pole released and she fell backwards; out of the hell's fury. The metal was burned into her hand. She pried it off and looked at her singed arms. The marking of the pole was engraved in her palm. The rest of her arms were ruined. The skin had broken and blood seeped out; some parts even burnt black. Her flesh boiled; blisters soon appeared. They would never be the same.

Rin looked down at the pole. As she waited for it to cool off, she grabbed one of Jaken's cooking utensils and started to dig his grave in the stained soil. When she finished she grabbed the now warm pole and removed Jaken's fried pieces. She reassembled them so that they were restored to their proper form, before when he was alive. Once she finished the disgusting assembly, she placed them in the grave carefully, ignoring her own pain. With each movement of her arms, the pain would shoot up. Her heart was over powering her mind, telling her to continue when she should have stopped. But, she continued to place each piece in the grave until it was the way it should have been. Rin put the dirt back in small, little grave. Rin ventured off to get flowers. She searched until she found some flowers worth of his grave. It was hard, but she picked the flowers. She walked back to his grave. Her arms hung towards the ground, sending the blood to flow onto the flowers. They were blood stained. She got two sticks of different proportion and she removed her hair band. Her hair limply fell, and swayed against her back. She attached the sticks together to make a cross. With the little strength she had left, she drove the stick into warm earth, as a marking. Her hands were blistered and hurt. They were dirty and untreated…they would soon be infected. She ran to the well and got a bucket of water. She poured it over her arms one at a time, screaming in agony in each contact with the water. Once the destroyed arms of hers were clean, she got her small white bandages out of her torn bag and wrapped them around each arm. She would surely be scarred for life, physically and emotionally.

She decided to stay there, at the old camp, just for a little while.

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)~ Two days earlier ~*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

Inuyasha left from the damp forest and headed back to camp. He reached the door. Only the wood blocked him from them. ' What will they say to me once they see that Rin is not with me? I guess no matter how angry they may get at me, I will have to tell them the truth to them about what happened to Rin. I still think that when I let her go, it was for the best. Here goes nothing.' He put his hand against the door to slide it open, but then it hit him. ' Kagome.' He thought. She kept him from going inside. His mind went haywire just thinking about her. Inuyasha imagined her on the floor weeping. She would surely hate him and leave to find Rin on her own. Then, she would never return to him. ' And… I would be alone forever.' He concluded his thoughts. He pulled his hand away from the old wooden door. ' Should I go in?' But almost as if someone answered it for him, the door slid open.

" Inuyasha! There you are. We were starting to get worried. We thought that you couldn't find…" Kagome cut off, her eyes grew wide with worry. " Where's Rin?" She asked slowly.

Inuyasha stepped back. He didn't know what to say. ' It's going to happen.' He thought. His hand started shaking.

" Inuyasha, what happened to Rin?" Kagome asked more directly.

The Inuyasha shifted slowly; his eyes were trembling. ' She's going to leave me forever.' He continued to think of the worst. He continued to back away. He wasn't sure why he did, but he knew what would happen. It was bound to happen in his mind. He was scared. Inuyasha found out was his fear was, just then, loosing Kagome.

Tears formed in Kagome's eyes. " Inuyasha…" She started, but couldn't get it out.

Inuyasha looked around. He noticed Shippou's eyes. They were always full of fury towards him, and they were even more now. Miroku and Sango knew something had happened, but didn't know what. They stared at him in puzzlement. Finally, the words chocked out. " She's…not…here." Inuyasha said warily.

" Is she…?" Kagome started, but Inuyasha quickly cut her off in her words.

" No…she left." Inuyasha said.

" How…are you sure?" Kagome said in between each whimper. The others just stood there, too afraid to say anything. 

' This is it. This is where she is going to hate me…but…I must get her to still…be with me.' He looked down at the Earth. He formed a fist and squeezed with all his strength. His baring claws dug into his skin, exposing blood. The blood ran down his fists and onto the ground. It made small puddles, which Kagome acknowledged. She gasped at his sudden action. " Because… I let her go."

Kagome froze for a couple minutes, which worried Inuyasha even more. Suddenly, it seemed that the ground started rumble from underneath everyone's feet. Tears hit the Earth as they rolled from Kagome's eyes.

" How could you let her go?" She murmured under her breath. " HOW COULD YOU LET HER GO?!" She yelled, not even giving Inuyasha get a chance to defend himself.

Inuyasha took yet another step back, for he saw this coming. " She… wanted to go. I let her go, and I told her that…that…she was always welcome here… and…"

" AND WHAT INUYASHA? SHE CAN'T TAKE CARE OF HERSELF… SHE'S ONLY A YOUNG SIXTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL!" Kagome screamed. She started muttering words, constantly. All concerning Rin's well being.

" Kagome try and look at it from Inuyasha's point of view. Rin wanted to go…so Inuyasha had to respect her words and…" Sango said trying to calm her down.

" HEARTLESS **_HALF-BREEDS_** DON'T HAVE A POINT OF VIEW! THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT THEMSELVES!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, immediately covered her mouth with her hands.

Inuyasha squeezed his fists even harder, leaving a gash in his palms. The blood now flowed out. His face after her words was horrific. He stumbled backwards. Holding back his own tears, he had too much pride to let them fall. He turned around and ran away; still letting the blood from his hands descend to the floor.

" No wait Inuyasha, don't go! Please I didn't mean it!" She ran after him. He stopped and she caught up with him. " Please!" She ran after him. He stopped and she caught up with him. " Please, don't go! He faced her; his eyes lost their golden brightness. They were a very pale amber color now. She stared deep in them; the changed made her cry. Little droplets started to fall from the sky. It seemed even the heavens cried at them. " Inuyasha, please, I was just angry and upset. I didn't mean to say the words I said. I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

He looked at her in disgust " Heartless half breeds aren't able to forgive." He stared daggers into her eyes. He jumped backwards, and up into the trees; never once breaking eye contact. He finally turned back around and ran out of sight.

Kagome fell to her knees and started to cry hysterically. His last words were ringing through her head.

_" Heartless half breeds aren't able to forgive."_

Kagome hunched up in a ball, lying on her side. She was so full of regret. Each syllable engraved in her mind; her heart.

_" Heartless_

_half_

_breeds_

_aren't_

_able_

_to_

_forgive."_

" What…have I done?" She asked herself. " What…. have…I…done?"

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Hey! How was that chapter? Okay…I have a question for you! Okay… listen, the way things are going. I was wondering….

Read 

What would you prefer: ~~  Inuyasha and Kagome ending up together? ~~ Inuyasha and Kagome staying apart? ~~~ Or should I make it really angst and do something truly evil? Which I won't tell you now.

Hee hee hee. So tell me what you think, only you the reviewers can decide!! I think I will go by what you all decide by voting.

So please vote! PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAY! BYES! 

~ Suraka-chan~


	6. Chapter 6: Unworthy Pity

Mine Forever

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey, up with another chapter. Good for me. Anyway, not much to say… so enjoy this chapter and PLEASE review / vote thanks! Oh and one thing always try and read my author notes…most importantly, read my ending author notes, they are the most important. Thanks lots!

~ Suraka-chan~

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome hunched up in a ball, lying on her side. She was so full of regret. Each syllable engraved in her mind; her heart.

" Heartless 

_half_

_breeds_

_aren't_

_able_

_to_

_forgive."_

" What…have I done?" She asked herself. " What…. have…I…done?"

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)~~

Chapter 6: Unworthy Pity 

" Oh crap!" Rin yelled across the forest. She frantically searched her bag over and over. " My drawing book, I left it at that house of theirs. I need that, it means so much to me. All my art…I must go and get it." She picked up all her stuff and headed out immediately. She paused for a second, and looked back at the lonely grave and the old camp. ' It was good to come back for a few days. I am glad I did.' She thought. 

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

" I'm leaving!" Kagome yelled towards the others. " I will find Inuyasha and Rin on my own." 

" Wait Kagome there is no need for that. We will gladly assist you in such a fickle journey. We will need Kirara's nose and you know it. Just let us assist you and…"

" No Sango, I need to do this on my own. I have my miko instincts and I will bring my bow and arrows. I have been crying for 6 days now, deciding to give them space, but this is all I can take." Kagome had been trying to convince her friends for sometime now.

" I don't know Kagome." Miroku started.

" I really don't care what you think of me doing this… because I'm going to whether you like it or not!" She demandingly stated. And with that she picked up her bag. She almost opened the door when she heard a most unnatural creak coming from Rin's room. Kagome ran in to see what it was. She saw a dark figure. Kagome grabbed the nearby candle, wax dripping on her weak hand and put it at the figure's face. " R…Rin?" Kagome screeched. She ran up and gave Rin a forceful hug.

Rin didn't give one back. She only watched in how stupid she could really be. ' She wastes all her time with this stupid happy-go-lucky emotion. I swear. It's so aggravating… but something is different about her.' She finally released Rin.

" Thank goodness your back, because at first I thought you were dead, but your not and I never thought I would see you again and…" Kagome continued to ramble on like that.

' I swear is she making any sense at all?' Rin shook her head and picked up her messed up drawing book. It was opened. Fury grew in her eyes. ' Who looked at this?" She rasped out of her hatred filled voice. " Tell me who looked at this."

" Well, you were gone, and I wasn't sure for how long. I wanted some clues to know where you went and so I looked. And Rin you're a very good artist." Kagome squeaked out.

" I told everyone to keep out of this!" She slowly got more serious. " How much of it did you look at?" 

" Only the first 5 pages I swear." Kagome swore.

Rin looked over her a second to make sure she wasn't lying. She concluded that she wasn't. So she closed the book and walked past the groveling Kagome. It seemed she was leaving the house yet again.

" Um…hi Rin." Miroku said, noticing Rin walk past them almost as if they weren't there.

" Hi" She paused for a minute and looked at Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. " I'm leaving again, I have some unfinished business." Rin stated quickly. She didn't mind the three as much as she did Kagome. They didn't pester her by the hour.

" We're not here to stop you but…" Sango trailed off

" WAIT! Rin please don't go!" Kagome said, stumbling over the blankets and pillows of the room. " You can't go again."

" Kagome, this is my choice…even Inuyasha understood." Rin paused. " Where is he anyway?"

" We got in a fight, because he let you go. I called him a heartless demon, and said how he cared about no one. I didn't mean to, I just want him back, and I know he will never come back." Kagome babbled on. She started to cry. Sango patted her on the back to comfort her.

Rin was in disgust. " God, I can't believe you're that low and weak! You desperately need to change the way you look at the world around you. You are worthless, always depending on others to comfort you when you fall down. You'll have to make bigger decisions in life than this. Inuyasha isn't dead now is he? So why the hell are you crying. If he died than yeah, I would give you some leeway. But no, he's still alive, and it's your self-pity that is keeping you here. You wont have people by your side all your life. Get used to it. Your situation is sad, but it's not tragic. So don't think you deserve all this comfort your getting, because truthfully you don't. You will get no pity from me. You sicken me!"

" I know you lost Sesshomaru, and it isn't my place to talk, but it's been months now. Shouldn't you, be…okay by…now?" Kagome asked warily.

" Your right it wasn't your place to talk." Rin snapped. She paused for a long time. She continued, still very pissed off. " But, would you ever be okay if Inuyasha died? I don't think so…because if you react this way to him leaving, how would you act if you saw his bloody body in front of you, dying, saying his last words of love to you, love that you could now never share…and there was nothing you could do to save him. How would you react _then_ Kagome?" Rin said seriously, tears claimed her own eyes.

Kagome didn't have an answer. She thought it over, and she didn't know how she would react. Rin was right.

" I'm going." Rin stated after another long silence.

Just then, Kagome had noticed Rin's arms. They were covered in dirty, red and brown bandages. " Rin your arms. What happened?"  You could here the worried tone ringing in Kagome's hoarse voice.

" Nothing." Rin spat sharply.

" Well something happened and I want to kn…" Kagome stopped herself and tired again. " Well, if you wont tell us, at least let me change those bandages and give you some new ones to bring with you.

Rin stood there a second, but she finally turned around and placed her arms out in front of her to Kagome.

Kagome smiled, but still wondered what had happened to her. Sango retrieved Kagome's medicine bag. " Thanks Sango." Kagome carefully picked up Rin's right arm. " This may be painful." Kagome warned.

Rin smirked and shook her head in understanding. Kagome grabbed the frayed end of the bandage and lightly pulled it up. She slowly unraveled the bandage from her arm. The wounds were major. Not to mention, the bandages were pulling up skin from the arm, and lots of dried blood. Kagome gasped at the damages. She reached the end and saw the palm of her hand. There was a huge pole indention in it. " Rin? What happened?" She tried asking again. There was no answer. Kagome figured that she wasn't going to answer so she continued.

" It was a dear friend to me. He was burned brutally, skewered through his body by a metal pole. His body was mocked, mutilated, and set on fire. I got his body out of the fire, but I refused to use water to drench him in it. If I had decided to used the water to extinguish the fire, the remains would have broken down and reduce to nothing but wet ashes. So in conclusion I reached in the fire and got the pole out." She looked away from Kagome, quickly ending the story. ' Not to mention I loved the pain it gave me. Sad thing is, pain is slowly becoming less and less enjoyable. I think I need to kick it up a notch.' She thought to herself. A wide smirk spread across her face. ' Fun.' She thought. " I got these minor wounds from it." She boldly said to Kagome.

Kagome looked at her Rin's unworried face. " These aren't minor wounds, they are major, Rin. You will have scars for the rest of your life from these, and the scar of the metal pole is forever engraved into you palm."

" I know this…but it was a small price to pay for what was done. I'm not a little girl anymore Kagome, you cant continue to treat me like one." Rin said sternly, watching everyone's response to her statement.

Kagome faintly smiled. " I know." She said, looking at Rin's now fully exposed arms. " It's just, I'm usually the one who is babied, and always protected. And since I still don't enjoy all the fighting that takes place, I try to do what I can. Like doctoring people, cooking, trying to make up strategic plans to get to place to place, and of coarse locating the jewel shards. I still fight, and I know I can, but it's not really where I belong."

Rin looked at her kind, honest friend. ' She is still blinded by innocence.' Rin thought, pity was given through her eyes. ' But, at least she belongs.' Rin looked away from Kagome. ' Where do I belong?' She asked her self, thinking of possible places, but nothing came to mind. ' I'm not a warrior, not a healer, not a nurturer, not a lover, not a plan maker, and not a comedian. What am I? Who am I?'  After Rin's thoughts had faded, Kagome had finished the bandaging.

" Here's a new set if you need them on your…journey." Kagome said wantingly.

Rin accepted them. " Thanks." Rin quickly said, as she ran out the door with her food, money, drawing book, and bandages she was given, not even waiting for a ' your welcome' from them.

" It seems she's gone again to who knows where." Miroku said, leaning up against the wooden wall, letting out an exaggerated sigh.

" Yeah." Kagome agreed weakly, watching Rin disappear in the distance. ' It would be easier to let her go, if I didn't worry about her safety…from herself.'

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

Inuyasha ran his claws slowly and lightly across his skin. He then let tears flow down. " How I crave you Kagome. Oh how I crave you Kagome…you and your delicious blood." He sharply stabbed his claws into his own arm. Bloody seeped out. " What a lovely color, crimson is. I want more. I need more of this red paradise." His tears quickly dried up. The blood flowed down his arm and landed on the tree trunk that he was sitting on. Inuyasha lifted his arm up to his mouth, and he licked the wound clean until all the blood was gone from his faintly colored skin. " Fun." He whispered with a wicked smile broadly plastered across his blood stained lips.  " Fun, indeed."

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay! How was the chapter? Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Inuyasha is getting creepy…which reminds me. MORE VOTES. THE VOTING IS STILL GOING ON! YOU CAN CHANGE A VOTE…OR VOTE AGAIN…I DON'T CARE, ITS WHAT YOU THE READERS WANT!  What will it be? Here are the results so far… lol sorry I couldn't help sounding like a game show host…they are so funnily stupid. Is funnily a word? Ha yes it is!!!! Wooohooo! Oh well…fun…lol. Okay, but here is the tallies so far:

~~

Inuyasha and Kagome get together in the end – 7

Inuyasha and Kagome end up apart – 0

And me doing something truly evil – 4

~~

For Inu and Kag getting together…many want them to suffer for a bit. That's a given. Muwahahahahahahaha!!!! * Spirits from the Neko Tama angrily stare at me (they are compliments of an angry fan)* laughs warily. Hahahaha. * Spirits chase me* ahhhhhhhh. " call them off NekoYami"

OKAY WELL VOTE FOR WHAT YOU WANT!!! THAT'S WHATS HAPPENING SO FAR. VOTE MORE AND REVIEW ANYWAY. THANKS BYES!

The little bit hyper ~ Suraka-chan~ ^^; …er I ate too much candy! I love candy! Sorry byes -_-; 


	7. Chapter 7: Imprisoning Mind

Mine Forever

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey! Got a new chapter up! Fun fun! I have the results of the voting, and I'm pretty sure I got what I want from that, and I now know how I will end this thing. Later though… unfortunately I made Inuyasha's semi recovery too soon. But ohwell. So sue me. Well hope ya like it and review when your done please. Byes now!

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rin accepted them. " Thanks." Rin quickly said, as she ran out the door with her food, money, drawing book, and bandages she was given, not even waiting for a ' your welcome' from them.

" It seems she's gone again to who knows where." Miroku said, leaning up against the wooden wall, letting out an exaggerated sigh.

" Yeah." Kagome agreed weakly, watching Rin disappear in the distance. ' It would be easier to let her go, if I didn't worry about her safety…from herself.'

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

Inuyasha ran his claws slowly and lightly across his skin. He then let tears flow down. " How I crave you Kagome. Oh how I crave you Kagome…you and your delicious blood." He sharply stabbed his claws into his own arm. Bloody seeped out. " What a lovely color, crimson is. I want more. I need more of this red paradise." His tears quickly dried up. The blood flowed down his arm and landed on the tree trunk that he was sitting on. Inuyasha lifted his arm up to his mouth, and he licked the wound clean until all the blood was gone from his faintly colored skin. " Fun." He whispered with a wicked smile broadly plastered across his blood stained lips.  " Fun, indeed."

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)~~

**Chapter 7: Imprisoning Mind**

****

****

****

Rin had gained what she came for. She set up camp again in the middle of nowhere. Still not sure of where she was going, but continued to press on. She cooked some of the fish the Sango had wrapped up for her.  She sat beside the fire, watching the flames stir. They raised and fell, rapidly. The memory of Jaken was still mentally present in her head. She couldn't escape them, engulfing her mind, like the flames did to her heart. ' Why can't I stop thinking these thoughts? Everything in the end reminds me of him. I look at the flame, which makes me think of Jaken, who worked with Sesshomaru… and then I relive the damned battle again in my head. If I go to sleep, I have nightmares about everything. I left partially because of Inuyasha. Although he failed to realize it, his resemblance with Sesshomaru was uncanny. That beautiful white hair, fangs, claws, and smooth milky skin… but Inuyasha failed to capture the eyes. Those powerful, soul devouring eyes. No one could compare to him, in his utmost glory. Now that I think of it… I don't remember ever saying out loud that he was dead. I don't think that I can admit it. God… I had to fall for a demon lord.' Rin threw the rock that she had been fiddling with for the last ten minutes. " Ahhhhh!" She screamed out loud. " Why can't I accept it? Why can't I escape my own mind!?! It's like a prison… not that I don't deserve this torment. It's just… it's a little lonely in here.' Rin lay herself down and threw the blanket atop of her.

Rin tossed and turned for hours. Sweat was dripping down her pale, soft face. It didn't take a physic to know that she was reliving her worst day ever. It haunted her dreams each night. She couldn't escape her prison… all tries were futile. There was nobody who could save her. Nobody that could help her… she was yet again on her own.

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

' What is happening to me?' Kagome woke up abruptly. ' This feeling… what is it? It burns. I feel like my heart is being ripped right out. This pain…WHAT IS IT!?!' Kagome screamed in her mind, clutching her chest to where her heart would be. ' I need some air.' She jumped out of bed and ran outside. She was quiet enough to where everyone else stayed asleep. Once outside, the pain increased. Tears feel from her broken eyes. They rolled and hit the ground. Kagome tried to scream, but nothing can out. ' What's wrong…with me?' The pain continued to increase, leaving Kagome on her hands and knees, screaming in her mind. She opened her mouth, but the sound remained mute. ' I'm trapped inside myself; no one can help me!'

After minutes of the suffering, Kagome started to pound on the group. The pain would not subside… no matter her efforts. In the end they were futile. Kagome finally fell to the ground on her stomach. She didn't move, and the pain had stopped. She sat there to afraid to move. Her tears continued to fall. ' Inuyasha help me! Help me please!' Still the words were confined to her mind. Kagome tried to get up, but as she did a shot of pain ran through her once again. She was stuck like that. Kagome sat there, her eyes shattering by the minute. She stayed there; her body got the best of her as she slowly drifted off to sleep with only one thought in her mind. ' Inuyasha.'

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*) (I warn you… Inuyasha gets into a fight with himself.)

"Ahhhh!" Inuyasha shot up from his sleep, falling out of the tree he was sleeping in. His breaths were heavy; sweat was dripping from his head. Unshed tears sparkled in his eyes. He held in head for a minute, like he had just learned the secrets of the universe. His breaths slowly started to regulate. In the corner of Inuyasha's golden eyes, he noticed a red liquid slowly dripping from his body. He shook his head only to reopen another wound, but he remembered what he had done earlier. A puddle of blood surrounded him, encasing him in his memories. He looked at his dim reflection in the pool of simmering blood, lighted by the bright moon. Inuyasha looked harsh, and pitiful. Like he had done nothing but strike himself up in the tree for the past week. " Have I gone crazy? Look at me! I look like a beggar.' He paused for a second. ' Look at all those deep wound… guess it is a good thing I heal fast. I wonder how Kagome is?' I need to check on her!" He stated out loud. He stood up but was halted for a second.

' Are you sure you want to go?' Inuyasha asked himself. ' Of coarse but…' ' But your not sure. You remember what she said…" HEARTLESS **_HALF-BREEDS_** DON'T HAVE A POINT OF VIEW! THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT THEMSELVES!" As I remember correctly. Why not live up to her expectation.' Inuyasha pondered his own thoughts, but quickly denied them. ' No I will not! I will prove her wrong!' Inuyasha got up as if to leave. ' No… you will not go! Think about it…this human girl will drive you until your completely crazy.' A smirk grew across Inuyasha's face. ' Obviously if I'm arguing with myself and gave myself all these wounds… I'm way past crazy. So what's there to think about? I want Kagome back.'  Inuyasha jumped back into his tree and went back to sleep. ' I will get Kagome back… after I get some sleep!' Inuyasha yawned and fell back into a peaceful sleep.

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey, well I know it was short, but hey I did update. This chapter seemed kind of pointless…I know. Sorry, but all in all it has a meaning. This story is slowly starting to end. I needed to put the characters in there distress so that went well. I hope you liked it and please review! I'm pretty sure I know what I will be doing to the ending. I think I will have about two or three more chapters. Maybe more. I don't know. Well byes now!

~Suraka-chan~


	8. Chapter 8: Found

Mine Forever

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey. I'm back. Right now, I'm on a 'vacation.' Well, I renamed it 'To hell and back.' It's awful… I'm on a farm!!!! I hate farms. Am I the only one. Ugh. The place is so…deprived of my necessities. Thank god I was allowed to bring a laptop. Yeah…happy day. lol. Needless to say, I will be having a lot of chapters up on all my stories…why, because what else am I supposed to do. If you looked in my bag, I have packed a lot of electronic things and gum. lol. It was like a 12 hour drive up to the country, it's not like a day thing…it's a whole week! The day I get back, I have to go to school the next day. ugh. I 12 hour drive on my last day of summer. That bites ass. It really does. Well, enjoy the chapter…and please review for my sake…because what else am I supposed to do up here.

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

' Are you sure you want to go?' Inuyasha asked himself. ' Of coarse but…' ' But you're not sure. You remember what she said…" HEARTLESS **_HALF-BREEDS_** DON'T HAVE A POINT OF VIEW! THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT THEMSELVES!" As I remember correctly. Why not live up to her expectation.' Inuyasha pondered his own thoughts, but quickly denied them. ' No I will not! I will prove her wrong!' Inuyasha got up as if to leave. ' No… you will not go! Think about it…this human girl will drive you until your completely crazy.' A smirk grew across Inuyasha's face. ' Obviously if I'm arguing with myself and gave myself all these wounds… I'm way past crazy. So what's there to think about? I want Kagome back.'  Inuyasha jumped back into his tree and went back to sleep. ' I will get Kagome back… after I get some sleep!' Inuyasha yawned and fell back into a peaceful sleep.

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)~~

**Chapter 8: Found**

****

****

****

" Kagome, wake up! Are you okay?" Sango asked her fallen friend, worrying a great deal.

" Yeah, we found you outside on the ground." Miroku added, sipping his tea.

" We were really worried!" Shippou squeaked.

Kagome opened her eyes, and saw her friends hovering over her. She was inside now, lying on her bed. Kagome glanced out her window, still seeing that it was quite dark outside and that everyone was still in their sleep clothes. She raised herself up a bit in a sitting position. She was a little rough looking, but other than that, she felt okay. " What happened to me?"

" That's what we were wondering. Do you remember anything?" Sango asked, cleaning a few scratches on Kagome's arm.

" Well, I had a pain, it felt like it was in my heart. The pain was immense. I just don't know how to explain it. I needed some air, so I went to get some, but I couldn't get up off the ground once I fell." Kagome warily describe, holding her head to support it.

Miroku thought about it for a bit then nodded to himself slightly. " You were probably just so stressed, that you body lost control."

" A panic attack." Kagome mumbled.

" A what attack?" Miroku asked curiously.

" Oh…umm a panic attack… it's exactly what you said, just in technical terms. It's just when someone is so stressed out that they subconsciously panic. You're probably right." Kagome propped herself against the wall. ' Inuyasha…come home, please. I'm sorry, I miss you.'

" So… you're okay Kagome?" Shippou shyly asked, shifting his feet around on the hard wooden floors.

" Yes Shippou." Kagome chuckled. She extended her arms, inviting the young kitsune jump into her arms. He gladly accepted and hugged his motherly figure tightly as she did the same. Miroku and Sango went back to their beds, blowing out the candle. " Now lets get some sleep little one." Kagome said softly to the small demon, rubbing his back. She lied down, as Shippou went and curled up against her stomach.

About an hour later, the rain started to come down, making a soft, soothing noise on the roof. Kagome sighed, getting up from bed to get a drink of water, making sure not to wake Shippou. A small knock was heard at the door. Kagome set her cup down and cautiously went to the door. She cracked it slightly, just enough to see the person.

Kagome's eyes went wide, at the sight in front of her. A soaked, red wearing man was standing there, with flowers in hand. It was so cute yet sad. His flowers were slightly drooping, and his gorgeous silver hair was soaked, sticking to his shirt. He extended his arm and handed her the flowers. She looked at him for a couple minutes. Finally, Kagome grabbed the flowers and threw them over her shoulder, leaning up kissing him fiercely as the rain cascaded down their bodies. Once the kiss was finally done, they were both soaked from head to toe.

Inuyasha finally broke the silence. " I guess you forgive me then?"

Kagome only smiled and pulled him into another firery kiss. ' I'll take that as a 'yes.' He thought happily. He joined into the kiss, both of them moaning into each other's mouth. " I love you Kagome."

" I know." She said playfully. He gave a small whimper at her response. She laughed and played with his ears. " I love you too." He kissed her this time, purring in the process.

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*) (Note, the two groups are quite a ways from one another. So weather is different.)

The wind that night howled fiercely. Rin shot up out of bed, breathing heavily with tears freely streaming down her face. She put her head into her frail hands, crying hard, finally letting it all out. " I'm sorry Sesshomaru! I should have been more careful! I should have listened to you. I loved you so much and I just let you get hurt." Rin cried even harder; her hands trembling. She rolled over to her knees and let her heart and soul bleed out onto the open clearing. " I'm…I'm sorry. I've been traveling for days, completely confused! I'm nothing without you. I need you so much." She cried out. She screamed a heartbroken scream. Rolling over, curling up in a ball; a huddled mass of despair. " I should have been there for you, but I was too weak. I love you so much. And even when saying that, I can't get you back. I was worthless I shouldn't have let you die!" Finally admitting to his death for the first time. She ripped off her necklace and threw it into the woods.

 A couple minutes later, Rin lifted her head up slightly, a little upset she had thrown it, but something caught her eye. A small silver shine was moving towards her, floating in the air. Footsteps were heard, crunching a few leaves and sticks. A figure immerged; Rin being unable to see a shape at all.

" Whoever said I was dead?" A low, powerful voice called. The male figure stepped a couple more steps, letting the moon glisten upon his pale, creamy features. Long white flowing hair placed itself perfectly across his broad shoulders.

" Se…Sesshomaru?" Rin called, her voice and hands shaking violently.

Glistening fangs were seen after her small voice cleared itself to him. " Didn't know you cared."

She got up, from her feeble position into a full out run. She wrapped her tiny arms around his waist. Her face was rubbing up against his chest. She gazed up, only to be met with those longing, overpowering youkai eyes

" Hey." He said softly.

Rin cried again, and mumbled into his shoulder. " I…thought, you were dead."

" You think little of me." Sesshomaru laughed slightly.

" But how? I mean I saw you…you…" She cried again.

" You saw me faint. At the last second, I grabbed the tensusaiga. It and you saved my life."

Rin looked up again. " How could I have helped, I got you into that mess."

She smiled slightly. " True," He paused. " but you were the one who saved me from myself, the day I first met you. You melted my icy heart, allowing me to love… to love you Rin."

Rin blushed heatedly, lowering her face from him again. Sesshomaru put his warm hands on her gentle face, lifting it up to meet his. He bent down, pressing his soft lips against hers. He let off for a minute and gazed into her eyes. He leaned down again, this time Rin kissed him back. The kiss became deep, filled with passion. He pulled her in closer, their bodies wrapped in each other's heat. They dived into one another; tongues violently playing.

Sesshomaru pulled back for a second. Rin questioned it, only wanting to be wrapped in his arms, and kiss him tenderly all night. He kissed her on the forehead. "I love you Rin, always and forever. Forever mine."

Rin remembered his tender words from the day of the battle. She leaned in closer, her lips brushing his. " I love you too." Her hot breath hitting his lips.

Sesshomaru pulled her into a heart filled kiss, love flowing with every movement. Rin moaned into his mouth, pleasing the youkai lord. He pinned her up against a tree. She arched her back at contact, begging for more. He continued to kiss her; slowly migrating his kisses down her neck and onto her shoulders; receiving yet another moan from the girl. " Rin I want you to be mine." He said seductively.

Moaning again, " And I want to be yours." Sesshomaru lifted her up higher against the tree. She wrapped her legs around his waist, turning the youkai lord on severely. She pulled off his armor, letting it fall to the ground. She grabbed both sides of his shirt, and let it fall to his waist. She took in the gorgeousness of his perfect abs, his perfect body. With her finger, she outlined his well defined muscles, while still kissing him.

" Are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked, rubbing her back and stomach.

" Never been more sure about anything in my life." She kissed him playfully on the nose.

He pulled off her shirt, revealing her slender figure and her shoulders. Sesshomaru bared his demonic fangs. " It will only hurt for a second."

' He's going to make me his." Rin thought happily. She bit down on her lip, awaiting the pain. He sunk his teeth into her exposed shoulder, and waited until blood flowed just a little. He then removed his teeth, licking his lips. Sesshomaru looked down at his mate, her scrunched face; teeth bearing down on her lip. A trickle of blood dripped down it. Her tenseness soon faded, opening one eye then the other. She looked at him and smiled. " So, I'm officially yours now?"

" You always were." Sesshomaru licked up the blood from her full lips; receiving a small moan from his new mate. " Now where were we?"

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey! Well, yeah. If it wasn't painfully obvious, this was the last chapter. Next up is the epilogue. I hope you will like it. Sorry about no lemon. I've never tried it, but one day I might try. But, not this fic, sorry. Plus, it would have to be 'R'…and this one is PG13…fun. Well, please make me and my trip happy by emailing. Byes now!

~Suraka-chan~


End file.
